Exorcist
by Forever Hikaru
Summary: A new Exorcist arrived at the Black Order. How will she do in the fight against the Akuma, Noah, and Millennium Earl? AllenXOC and possible LaviXOC
1. The Beginning

******Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to D. Gray-man.**

**Author's Note:**

This is my first fanfiction that I decided to put up on here. Please no flames and I'll take criticism, but I don't want to hear things that will make me feel like a crappy writer. Also no cracks about the grammar, I kind of suck at it and I already had a friend edit it for me.

**

* * *

**

**Exorcist**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

In the Black Order Headquarters, a young 15-year old girl with long brown hair tied into low pig tails was seen walking out of the Ark. She wore a light blue and white winter kimono since it was snowing from where she came from. Her name was Koyuki Shiraiyuki, the newest Exorcist of Japan who came to join the Black Order. Right behind her was Allen Walker.

"Welcome to the Black Order," he said with a smile on his face. Koyuki turned towards him and smiled back as she turned her gaze towards everyone in the room. A lot had happened for her to arrive there, and it all seemed to go by so fast…

**- 1 year earlier -**

Early Christmas morning came and Koyuki was searching for her present. The Shiraiyuki family lived in a small village in Japan. The village was poor, but everyone was able to get through life. The morning was quiet and peaceful with snow falling gently outside.

"Where did nii-san hide it?" she muttered to herself as she searched the closet, trying to be quiet so she wouldn't wake anyone up. Her older brother, Satoshi, had told her about the present he bought for her a few days ago and she had been searching ever since. Satoshi was three years older than her, and was apparently very good and hiding things.

"Looking for something?" Koyuki stiffened and slowly turned towards the voice.

"M-Morning nii-san!" she said with an innocent smile.

"Yeah…You were looking for your present again weren't you?" Satoshi asked, crossing his arms.

"Maybe…" She averted her eyes and put her hands behind her back.

Her older brother smiled and walked inside the closet, moving the clothes so that he could get to the very back. Somewhere in the wall was a secret door that had a secret compartment where he hid her present. He took it out and handed it to his sister.

"Merry Christmas."

A big smile grew on Koyuki's face as she took the present and started tearing off the wrapping paper. "Arigato nii-san!" Underneath the wrapping paper was a box and when she opened it, there was a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"I thought you could use it for archery. You always get those blisters every time you go and practice," he said, pointing to one of them on her palms. "Plus, it looks good on you."

"You're the best, nii-san." She threw her arms around her older brother, giving him a big hug as she remembered something. "Oh right! I need to give you your present! Wait here!" She ran to her room and dove under her bed. She came back with a poorly wrapped slim stick-like object. "Sorry about the wrapping. Don't tell mom and dad what I got you. They'll probably freak out."

Satoshi raised an eyebrow at the last part of what his little sister said and took the present. Unwrapping it, his eyes widened. "Koyuki! Where did you get this?!" he exclaimed in surprise, holding up the present that was now revealed to be a katana. "You didn't steal it did you?"

"Of course not! I'm not a thief! Now keep your voice down or else you'll wake them up." She said. "I got it from the blacksmith. I've been running errands for him all month and he rewarded me with that."

"Oh… thank you." He smiled at his sister and ruffled her hair before giving her a hug.

Koyuki had no idea that she held on to something much more precious than it seemed for so long…

**- 11 months later -**

Ever since last Christmas, it never stopped snowing even when winter passed. In the little village there was a lingering feeling of despair. A funeral was in session as the Shiraiyuki family gathered around a black coffin. All were present except one. The head of the Shiraiyuki family had contracted an illness from the weather, and had died. It was hard on the rest of the family, but over time they managed to live on.

A couple of weeks later, Koyuki was in the yard practicing her archery, wearing her gloves. The weather was calm today and just a light sprinkle of snow fell from the sky. Each arrow she shot hit the bulls-eye. Lately she had been thinking about how her mother had been acting strangely. Koyuki and Satoshi were able to move on from their father's death after a while, but their mother was different. She was depressed after the first week without their father. Sometime during the second week, their mother had stopped mourning and crying. Instead, she turned very quiet.

'_I hope mom is okay…'_ Koyuki thought as she released an arrow, hitting another bulls-eye.

Her mother came out from the house and approached her daughter.

Hearing the snow crunch underneath her mother's feet, Koyuki stopped and turned towards her. "Hey mom," she said with a smile.

Her mother said nothing as she looked at Koyuki's gloves.

"Something wrong?" she asked when she got no response.

"I…found…it…" Her mother said as she grabbed Koyuki's arm.

"M-Mom? What are you talking about?" Koyuki asked. "Ow! You're hurting me! Let go!" She pushed herself away from her mother.

Once Koyuki was released, her mother hunched over. Her back seemed to split open, and something came out of her back, a metal machine monstrosity. Once revealed, it aimed its guns right at Koyuki.

Eyes wide, Koyuki let out a scream as she started running away from the monster. She grabbed some arrows and shot them at the monster, but had no affect since its body was made of steel. "S-Someone help!" she screamed, completely terrified.

The monster started shooting at Koyuki, but missed. The bullets landed behind her, making a small explosion as snow and dirt blasted out, making her trip and fall. One hit from those bullets would turn her to dust.

"Koyuki!" Satoshi appeared and leaped at the metal monster, swinging his katana at it. It had no effect, but he was able to push it away from his little sister. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Koyuki nodded, shaking a bit. "M-Mom…S-She turned into that - that monster!"

Satoshi's eyes widened in shock and made a grab for Koyuki's hand. "Come on, we gotta get out of here." Satoshi started running away from it dragging his sister along. He needed to get Koyuki away from that thing. It was his job as an older brother to make sure she was safe.

No matter how far they went, the monster chased after them, firing deadly bullets.

They eventually started to slow down. "Nii-san…I can't run anymore…" Koyuki panted as she came to a stop.

"We can't stop now, that thing will kill us!" Satoshi said, trying to make his sister move.

As soon as it caught up to them, it targeted Koyuki and it fired a bullet at her.

Satoshi saw the bullet and quickly pushed his sister out of the way, taking the hit.

"Nii-san!" Koyuki quickly scrambled to her brother and saw pentacles starting to appear on his body.

"R-Run…Hurry…" Satoshi said, feeling weaker and weaker as the poison spread.

"I'm not leaving you…" Koyuki held her brother close to her as she looked at the monster, guns poised and ready to fire. She closed her eyes and waited for the bullets to hit her. She heard the gun shots and flinched, holding her brother tightly. She felt no pain and wondered why. Was she already dead?

"Hey, are you okay?"

Koyuki's eyes opened and she saw a boy with his back turned to her. He had white hair and was wearing a black and red uniform with a white coat. His left hand was some kind of black claw.

"Yes, but my brother…please save him!" Koyuki pleaded to the boy.

He looked back, showing his cursed eye which was black with red circles. There was a strange red star above his eye, and a red line ran down his eye and to his cheek. On his eye was a strange glass lens attached to a gear. Koyuki let out a small gasp when she saw his eye. He then turned his attention back to the machine monster. "Sorry. It's too late." He swung his black claw at it, destroying it in one swipe.

"Sorry Koyuki. Seems like I won't…be around…anymore. Live on…for me, okay?" Satoshi said, a smile on his face before he closed his eyes and his body turned to dust. A gas released once his body had crumbled.

"NII-SAN!!" Koyuki shouted before the boy put a hand over her mouth and nose.

"Don't breath it in, the gas is poisonous." he said as he started dragging her away from the gas. "I'm really sorry…"

Tears ran down Koyuki's cheeks as she screamed her brother's name into the boy's hand. She had lost everything now. Everyone was gone…dead.

The boy waited until Koyuki calmed down and the gas was gone. "My name is Allen Walker. I'm an Exorcist. The monster that attacked you was an Akuma, made by the Millennium Earl." Allen explained everything that had happened to Koyuki. He tried to comfort her since she had lost two of her family members.

"Since that Akuma was after you, you might have an Innocence with you. Would you like to become an Exorcist and fight against the Millennium Earl?" Allen asked.

"I…I'll need to think about it…" Koyuki said sadly, her brother was still on her mind. How was she supposed to go on living when her family was dead?

"Alright, but if the Earl shows up, don't take his offer and call me instead. I know your brother wouldn't want to become an Akuma and kill you." Allen said, leaving Koyuki alone for the time being.

Allen stayed in the village for about a week as Koyuki thought about his offer.

Sometime in the afternoon, Koyuki started looking for Allen. She found him at the small inn that was in her village. "I want to become an Exorcist for my family." She said as Allen smiled softly.

"Alright, pack your things and we'll leave as soon as we can."

Koyuki headed into the house, packing all the necessities she figured she would need. She also placed a picture of her father, mother, and brother before she was born into her back. It was a picture of them before she was born. Along with the picture, she packed the katana she gave her brother last year; the same one he used to protect her. A tear fell and she wiped it away before heading outside to meet with Allen. "I'm ready."

The two of them walked through the quiet village and stopped at some kind of white glowing portal. "Ladies first," Allen said, being a gentleman.

Koyuki looked at the portal with one raised eyebrow then looked over at Allen who had a gentle and delightful smile on his face.

"Don't worry, it's safe."

She sighed and stepped through, eyes widening in utter amazement. White buildings with many doors and flowers were in her sight. It was as if she was in another town, the place was so big.

"This is the Ark. We can travel practically anywhere in the world in an instant. Not exactly sure how it works, but I'm the only one in the Black Order that can control it," explained Allen as he started walking.

Koyuki followed him, looking around. She saw that the buildings were all similar with different numbers taped to the doors. Allen had stopped at a door that had a sign saying 'HOME'. He opened the door and motioned for her to walk through.


	2. Welcoming

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own D. Gray-man...That's it.

**Author's Note:** Yay chapter 2! I'm surprised I got reviews already when I just put it up yesterday, thanks guys! ^-^ I promise I'll finish Chapter 3 during my winter break though it might not be up until after New Years since I need to get my friend to edit it xP Anyways, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcoming**

The two headed to the Chief's office. Allen opened two double doors, leading to the science department. The room was cluttered with papers, books, and any other things they had. The place was a complete mess! There were scientists at work…well, maybe just two or three. The rest were asleep at their desk, drowning in paperwork. Koyuki sweat-dropped when she saw the horror. What kind of science department was this?!

Allen chucked nervously. "Sorry about the mess…" he apologized and walked in, heading towards the back. The back room was just as worse, papers on the ground with stacks of books lying around everywhere. There was one lone desk in the room which was occupied by someone's head face down on the wood, sleeping. Allen suddenly slammed his hand on the desk, right next to the man's ear. The man shrieked and shot up. "Komui-san, we got ourselves a new Exorcist." He said with a smile, looking back at Koyuki.

"Um…H-Hi…" She said, waving shyly at the man called Komui.

The chief caught sight of the gloves she was wearing as he got up and walked over to her, looking over the gloves that held the Innocence. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Komui Lee, head chief of Headquarters. Follow me to the lab." He said. Komui was already on his way out as Allen and Koyuki quickly made to follow him.

Once inside the lab, Komui took Koyuki's gloves and laid them on the table. He walked away from the table and came back with his arms full of tools. "Now, let's get this Innocence out and made into an anti-Akuma weapon." Komui had an evil grin on his face as he got a drill and brought it closer to the gloves.

"WHAT?!" Koyuki shouted in horror as she quickly grabbed her gloves and held them close to her. "You are not destroying these! My nii-san gave them to me…" Sadness was shown in her eyes once she spoke of her brother.

"I see. Allen-kun, take her outside." Komui said as Allen grabbed Koyuki's hand and dragging her out, while Komui grabbed the gloves.

"A-Allen-kun! Let me go! Give those back!" She struggled to get out of Allen's grasp as she was dragged to the door.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't totally destroy them." He said, smiling innocently as he waved her out the door.

Allen actually had to pick Koyuki up and carry her out of the room. Once outside, he set her down, smiling apologetically. "Sorry about that, but I'm sure he won't damage them."

Koyuki sat down on the ground and crossed her arms, looking away from him. She was blushing from when he had to carry her out of the room.

"Come on Koyuki-chan, please don't be mad." Allen said, crouching down to her level and smiling.

That sweet smile just made her blush even more. "I-I'm not mad. J-Just mostly worried…" Koyuki said quietly, trying not to stutter so much. She just couldn't help it, something about Allen just made her like that.

"Don't worry. Komui-san will be gentle." _I hope…_ Allen said, adding the last part in his mind as he remembered when Komui had to work on his arm.

* * *

Komui came out of the lab, carrying a pair of gloves. They were different than what Koyuki's had looked like.

Her eyes widened as she grabbed Komui by the front of his shirt and pulled him down. "What did you do to them?!" She asked angrily.

"Relax! I have your original gloves right here." He said, pulling out the pair from his pocket as Koyuki quickly grabbed them. "Anyways, this is your anti-Akuma weapon, Crystal Gloves." He held up the new gloves. They were black in color and had light blue crystals imbedded on the back. Those crystals were her Innocence. "You'll have to learn how to activate them yourself and figure out your own powers." He gave them to Koyuki. "The key is synchronizing with your Innocence, now follow me and we'll see Hevlaska. Allen-kun, you can leave now."

Koyuki had put on the new gloves to see how they fit.

"Well I'll see you later then Koyuki-chan." Allen said as he waved to her and started walking away.

She smiled and waved back to him before following Komui to a rather large looking room. They walked onto a platform in the center as the chief pulled levers to make it rise. Koyuki was amazed, but a bit scared at the same time. She held onto the railing, afraid that she might fall over. They eventually stopped in mid air. As Koyuki started looking around, she rested her eyes on some kind of abnormality. She saw a large ghost-like creature in front of them and started backing away.

"A new Exorcist, we've been waiting for you." Hevlaska said as tentacles came up to grab Koyuki.

Koyuki let out a scream as she struggled to get out of the strange creature's grasp.

"Calm down. She's not going to hurt you." Komui said, seemingly "forgetting" to mention exactly who and what Hevlaska was.

Hevlaska started probing Koyuki's Innocence and body, checking her synchronization rate. "6%...14%....21%....29%...32%...37%" That's where she stopped, meaning that that was how well Koyuki synchronized with her Innocence. Hevlaska then gently put Koyuki down on the platform.

"Not bad for a beginner. You've probably had the Innocence for a while. I'm surprised you stayed away from the Akuma for that long." Komui said as he started lowering the platform while Koyuki shot a glare at him. It would have been nice to know who Hevlaska was before that heart attack. "Well, you're officially an Exorcist now. Just need to get you a uniform and a room." He smiled, ignoring the glare he recieved as they reached the ground again and walked out of the room.

* * *

A 16-year old Chinese girl with short dark green hair was seen walking through the halls. She was wearing an Exorcist uniform just like Allen.

"Perfect timing. Lenalee! Be a dear and show our new Exorcist around!" Komui said, calling over to his little sister.

Lenalee turned to the two and smiled. "Sure, nii-san. My name's Lenalee Lee and Komui here is my older brother. It's good to have another Exorcist around, we need all the help we can get." She said, an arm stretched out for Koyuki to shake.

"I'm Koyuki Shiraiyuki and I came from Japan. Nice to meet you Lenalee." Koyuki took her hand and shook it. The mention of Lenalee's older brother made her upset, but Koyuki tried not to show it.

"She also needs a uniform and a room. Have fun girls!" Komui said with a cheerful grin before heading back off to the science department.

* * *

Lenalee had gotten Koyuki a uniform and was now leading Koyuki to her room. She waited outside while Koyuki was changing. Koyuki soon came out of her room wearing the Exorcist uniform. "How do I look?" She asked.

"You look great." Lenalee smiled. "How do you like your room?"

"I like it, though…how am I going to remember where my room is? All these doors look the same…" Koyuki questioned, looking down the halls and seeing the rest of the doors were the same as hers.

"Your room is on the sixth floor, two doors down from the hall." Lenalee said. "I know it's confusing, but you'll soon get used to finding your room. C'mon, I'll give you a tour."

* * *

Once the tour was done, Lenalee had work to do so Koyuki went to the cafeteria to get some food. After she ordered her food and picked it up, she turned to find a table, but saw Finders staring at her, and whispering. Koyuki quickly took her tray and sat at an empty table in the back.

Meanwhile, Allen was heading to the cafeteria when an 18-year old boy with red hair and an eye patch over his right eye came up from behind him, wrapping his arm around the younger boy's neck. "Hey Allen-kun, I heard we have a new Exorcist. And she's a girl too. Is she cute?" The boy asked. He wore the same uniform as Allen, meaning he was an Exorcist too.

"You'll just have to see for yourself Lavi." Allen said as the two walked in the direction of the cafeteria.

"But I wanna hear your opinion." Lavi said, pulling him closer to him while Allen tried to pull away.

"She's pretty cute I guess…" He said, trying not to blush so that Lavi wouldn't start teasing him about Koyuki.

"Oh really now? Well let's go see her!" Lavi ran off with him dragging Allen to the cafeteria. Once at the cafeteria, Lavi started looking for the "new girl" while Allen went to get his usual mountain of food. "Whoa! She's pretty cute." Lavi said once he spotted Koyuki sitting at an empty table in the back.

Allen grabbed his tray and looked over to where he saw Lavi who was staring at Koyuki. "She seems so lonely. Come on, let's join her." The two headed over to the back and sat down at the table where Koyuki was sitting at. "Hi, Koyuki-chan."

"Oh hi All-" Koyuki stopped in mid sentence when she saw the mountain of food that Allen had on his tray. "Um…You're really going to eat…all that?" She asked.

"Yep. I'm a parasite-type, so we tend to eat a lot." Allen said as he started to eat.

"You're Koyuki-chan, the new Exorcist from Japan?" Lavi asked. "My name's Lavi, nice to meet you."

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you too." Koyuki said, smiling at Lavi. Out of the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but stare at Allen eating. It was just impossible to believe that he could eat that much.

"Cool, another Exorcist from Japan like Yu." Lavi said, smiling back at her.

"Yu?"

"Yu Kanda, he's from Japan too. Kinda scary, but as long as you don't get on his bad side, you'll be fine." He explained.

"Oh…" That didn't make her feel any better about meeting Kanda.

"How do you like the Black Order so far?" Allen asked, finishing his last plate and stacking it with the rest. Apparently he was a fast eater too.

"Oh um…It's okay. I met another Exorcist named Lenalee. She was nice and gave me a tour of Headquarters." Koyuki said. "Though once I came to the cafeteria, I didn't feel very welcomed…" Referring to how everyone was staring at her and whispering.

"Don't worry, you'll feel at home soon. Don't mind the others. It's rare seeing a new Exorcist around. So everyone's just curious." Lavi said.

"Thanks. Though I don't know how I can be of use. I don't even know how to use my anti-Akuma weapon."

"Well then, let's go train." Allen said as he got up and grabbed Koyuki's hand. "We'll help you activate your Innocence." He and Lavi then dragged Koyuki to the training room against her will.

* * *

The next morning, Koyuki woke up with a groan. She was sore from the training that Allen and Lavi made her go through, and she still wasn't able to activate her Innocence. They said they were going to train with her more today and she didn't want to go.

"Koyuki-chan? Are you up yet? Time for some training exercises!" Lavi was pounding on her door as Koyuki pulled the covers over her head and tried to get back to sleep, hoping Lavi would leave. How did he find out where her room was anyways?

Both Lavi and Allen were somehow able to get Koyuki out of bed and were currently in the training room.

"Can't I at least get some breakfast?" She pleaded, trying to think of excuses to get out of training.

"You can't because…you need to earn it!" Lavi said, pausing a bit as if he was lying. Koyuki never noticed. "Now come on, you need to activate your Innocence as soon as you cab to prepare for your missions." He took out a tiny hammer that grew larger, as Allen changed his form so that his Innocence was activated.

Koyuki sighed. "Alright fine…" She grumbled and looked her gloves as she started concentrating. "Innocence, activate." A glow came from her hands as her Innocence awakened.

Just then, Lavi's hammer came down upon Koyuki. She quickly jumped out of the way. "Pay attention and concentrate." He said as Allen used his claw to swipe at her, but was careful not to severely hurt her.

Koyuki had no time to dodge Allen's attack and she was swatted away by him. She slowly got up and pain coursed through her body as she held out her right arm. "Innocence…Activate!" The glow on her hands increased as a bow made of green energy appeared in her right hand.

"Congrats Koyuki-chan! Now learn how to use it." Allen said as he rushed in, swinging his claw at her.

Koyuki didn't have time to think and she put both her arms out in defense. A green shield formed as the bow disappeared, blocking Allen's claw.

"Not bad." Allen said with a smile as he backed off as a shadow appeared above Koyuki. Once she realized what it was, she quickly rolled out of the way before she was squashed by Lavi's hammer. Koyuki's shield disappeared as her bow reappeared in her right hand. She aimed at Lavi and as she drew back the bow. An arrow made out of the same green energy appeared. Releasing it, Koyuki's arrow headed straight toward Lavi, but he blocked it with his hammer.

* * *

The three continued training until Koyuki had run out of energy. "Can I please get some food now…?" She asked, collapsing down on the floor of the training grounds as her stomach growled.

"Uh…I'll get it for you, what do you want?" Allen asked. Koyuki told him to get anything as she was too tired to care. Allen nodded and headed out, walking to the cafeteria.

"Are you guys almost done?" He asked as he started pilling up food for Koyuki.

"Almost, just stall her a bit longer." Lenalee said, putting up a banner. There were many others putting up decorations in the cafeteria, preparing for a party.

"Alright. She can have a little R&R now since she's done with training for the day." Allen said with a smile as he headed back to the training room with the tray of food. "Koyuki-chan, got your food." He said as he came back into the training room. Allen handed it to Koyuki, and she started eating as soon as the plate reached her hands.

* * *

The two boys and Koyuki were relaxing when Allen elbowed Lavi, whispering that they should probably go now. They got up and grabbed Koyuki's hands as they started leading her to the cafeteria.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see." Lavi said with a smiled as he and Allen walked.

Opening the doors, Koyuki stared in awe as she looked around the cafeteria.

"Welcome Koyuki!" Came the voices of what seemed to be everyone in Headquarters. They all were smiling at her, exuding a welcoming vibe.

"I can't believe it…You guys did this all for me?" She asked, looking at the "welcome" sign that hung above everyone and across the room.

"Of course, you're the newest member of our family." Allen said, giving her a drink.

"We welcome all of our new Exorcists." Lavi chimed in, putting his arms around Allen and Koyuki.

"Do you like it?" Lenalee asked as she walked up to Koyuki.

Koyuki nodded and smiled. "Thank you so much. All of you have been so kind to be."

Everyone had a wonderful time that night. Komui had brought another insane invention he made, causing some trouble. Luckily, Lenalee "accidentally" destroyed it while drop-kicking her brother with her Dark Boots. Allen and Lavi made sure Koyuki had a good time. Unfortunately, she didn't have the chance to meet Kanda since he was on a mission. However, she was a bit relieved by that.


	3. First Mission

**Author's note: **Sorry for the late-ish update. Been busy, had some writer's block, and forgot about it for a few days. ^^; Anyways sorry for short chapter, couldn't think of much...or at least couldn't think of how to make it longer. I might not be able to make the next chapter for a few months...Busy, busy, busy...mostly school work though. Getting close to the end of the trimester so that means final projects...yeah...I'm also not into a writing mood so that's another reason. Bare with me!

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Mission**

The next day during breakfast, Koyuki got called into Komui's office.

"I heard you were able to activate your Innocence. Congrats. Now it's time to go on your first mission~!" Komui said cheerfully. He held up a folder that had all the details of the mission and handed it to Koyuki. "Allen will accompany you on your mission…As soon as he gets here."

Right as Allen walked into the room Komui had said that. "Hi Koyuki. Sorry I'm late. Looks like we're going on a mission together." He said with a light smile.

Koyuki gave a wave to Allen. "Morning."

"Now that you're both here, I'll explain your mission for today." Komui said, giving a copy of the mission to Allen. "You two will be going to a little town in Spain. We've been getting numerous reports of Akuma attacks so your mission is to destroy them. I'm assigning you this easy mission to help you get accustomed to using your Innocence by fighting against Akuma. Allen is going with you in case you need help. Well that's it, hurry and go to the Ark."

Koyuki and Allen exited Komui's office and headed towards the Ark portal. Once they got in, Allen made a new portal to Spain, right in the outskirts of the town. When they walked through the portal, their eyes widened at the destruction they saw. Half destroyed buildings, houses on fire, and dead bodies in the street. Nearby, Allen's left eye activated. The two Exorcists saw one Akuma, a level one, attacking a group of civilians.

Koyuki activated her Innocence, took aim, and destroyed the Akuma before it killed the civilians. "Are you okay?" She asked as they approached them, checking to see if they were hurt.

"Yes, thank you. Who are you guys?" One of the men asked.

"We're Exorcists. We'll take care of the Akuma, so go hide somewhere. Koyuki, help them if they run into anymore Akuma and I'll go see if there's anymore people who need our help." Allen said, activating his Crown Clown.

"Alright, I won't let you down. I promise." Koyuki said to Allen as she lead the civilians to a safe place.

Allen headed off in the opposite direction, looking for more people who were still alive. His eye activated again as he sensed more souls of Akuma. Allen's eyes widened when he saw the souls, knowing what level the Akuma were. "Damn, Level 3's. Koyuki, please stay away from them." Allen whispered to himself as he approached the level 3 Akuma. "You're the ones in charge of the lower Akuma who've been destroying this town, aren't you?" He asked, glaring at them.

"Oh! An Exorcist, how fun. Of course we are. If you think you can stop us, think again." One of the level 3 Akuma said. There were about four level 3's in front of Allen, all of them with the intent to kill.

"I'll take you all down." Allen said, engaging combat with one of the Level 3's, as the rest surrounded him. All four Akuma attacked Allen.

* * *

Koyuki took the remaining civilians to a deserted house that wasn't complete destroyed. Along the way she had to fight off level 1 Akuma. She was doing a pretty good job at it. Not only did she destroy Akuma, she was able to save the few people who were still alive. "Is everyone okay?" Koyuki asked the remaining townspeople.

There were a few people with minor injuries, but all of them were fine. They all nodded at Koyuki.

"Good, I'll stay outside and guard the place. Shout if anything bad happens." Koyuki said, leaving the house and scanning her surroundings. A few level 1 Akuma came by the house, but Koyuki was able to handle them and keep the villagers safe.

* * *

Allen was holding up pretty well during his fight with the Akuma. Another level 3 Akuma appeared and strayed off without Allen noticing, sensing another Innocence in use. In due time, the level 3 Akuma found Koyuki outside defending a house full of people. It smirked and appeared before Koyuki.

Koyuki saw the Level 3, wondering if it was an Akuma or not. So far, she had only seen level 1 Akuma. Koyuki aimed her anti-Akuma weapon at it, watching it cautiously.

"I guess you never saw a level 3 Akuma before." It said. "You must be some fresh meat."

Koyuki released the arrow once she heard it say it was an Akuma.

The Akuma knocked the arrow away, the weapon causing no harm to it. "Is that all you got? Pitiful." It said before disappearing from Koyuki's sight.

Koyuki frantically looked around, wondering where the Akuma could have gone. Seconds later, she heard screams coming from inside the house. She immediately ran inside, eyes widening when she saw the corpses of the villagers she was supposed to protect. "No…" She said quietly to herself before the Akuma appeared before her, stabbing it's claws at her. Koyuki changed her anti-Akuma weapon into a shield, holding off its attack. It was working until she saw cracks in her shield. It soon shattered and the Akuma's claws stabbed her in the stomach. Her eyes widened as blood came out of her mouth.

The Akuma laughed as it held up Koyuki, its claw still in her stomach. "Pathetic. I expected more from an Exorcist."It threw Koyuki to the side, causing her more pain.

* * *

Allen had killed off the four Akuma he went up against, receiving only minor injuries. He scanned the area and his eye picked up another Level 3 Akuma, realizing that it was near Koyuki. "Crap!" He sprinted off towards Koyuki and the Akuma.

* * *

Koyuki was in major pain as her breathing sped up, trying to get air into her lungs. Her vision started to blur a bit. _'I'm not going to die…not yet.'_ She thought to herself as she prepared an arrow. Her back was facing the Akuma and she waited for it to approach her.

The Akuma walked towards Koyuki. It was bored with her already and it was its job to collect Innocence and give it to a Noah to destroy. It used its foot to turn Koyuki onto her back, but in doing so it had let down its guard and an arrow flew through its head.

Koyuki released more arrows at the Akuma's head as she breathed heavily, wanting to make sure that it died. "Ha. Bet you weren't expecting that." She said with a weak smile as she watched the Akuma be destroyed. Once the Akuma was gone, she dropped her arms and looked towards the house. Her smile disappeared. She had failed to protect the villagers and let them die.

* * *

Allen saw the soul of the Akuma be released and disappear. He was shocked that Koyuki was able to destroy a Level 3 so soon. However his biggest concern right now was if Koyuki had been hurt or not. He arrived not too long after Koyuki destroyed the Akuma. Looking towards her, Allen's eyes grew when he saw Koyuki lying in her own pool of blood. He ran over to her and gently picked her up. "Koyuki, don't worry, you'll be fine. We're going back to Headquarters now." He said.

Koyuki weakly turned her head up at Allen, unable to make out the blurred figure, but recognizing his voice. "Allen. I failed. The villagers. They were killed." She said in a whisper.

Allen bit his lip when he heard what Koyuki said. "We can't always protect everyone. That's the life of an Exorcist. All we can do is save the souls of the Akuma and stop them from killing more people." He said, holding her tightly as he headed towards the portal of the Ark.

Koyuki had passed out sometime during Allen's walk back to the Ark. She really wished that she could have saved those people.

* * *

At headquarters, Allen had taken Koyuki to the hospital wing. Her wound was treated and she was now resting in one of the beds. Allen was waiting outside, regretting leaving Koyuki alone. He was thinking that he should have thoroughly scanned the area to make sure that she wouldn't run into a level 3.

* * *

Lavi had heard what happened to Koyuki and ran to the hospital wing. He saw Allen waiting outside and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Is she okay?! What happened?! How can you let her get hurt like that?!" He asked in a frantic tone.

Allen pushed Lavi away from him. "I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean for her to get hurt! Back off!" He exclaimed in his own frustrated tone. He was already beating himself up for letting Koyuki go off alone. He didn't need Lavi to shove it in even more. Allen stormed off, heading to his room and leaving Lavi behind in the hospital wing.

Lavi watched Allen leave as he sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I think I might have been too hard on him…" He said to himself. He walked into the room where Koyuki was resting. Lavi looked down at her and smiled a bit. She looked so peaceful and sweet, as if she never went into a battle and got injured. He went to talk to one of the nurses about what had happened to Koyuki. Once the talk was over, he sighed. "Man, I should really apologize to Allen." He had heard that Allen was concerned about Koyuki the whole time and was blaming himself for what happened. Lavi looked over at Koyuki. The nurse had said that it would probably take her a few days to recover, but that she'd probably wake up tomorrow. He walked out of the hospital wing and went off in search of Allen so he could apologize.


End file.
